Kagome's Book
by Charmedpoet
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome the school loser and freak but best artist are paired to do a school project what happens when they grow closer? Why does she wear layers? Why can't he go to her house? I am bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Book**

**A/N Ok here is a new story that will be awesome.**

Summary: Kagome the school loser and Inuyasha a normal teen get paired up to write the perfect kids book, what will happen when Kagome fears they are getting to close? I am bad at summaries it is an awesome story, and why does Kagome wear so many layers? Inuyasha will just have to find out….

**First Chapter: Class Assignment **

Inuyasha awoke to his older brother's stereo blasting and so he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for school. Only to see his brother had locked the door.

"Sesshomaru open this damn door!" He yelled banging on the door.

Sesshomaru poked his head out of the door. "Sorry little brother I have to get ready and you were late to wake so you're last in the shower." He told him and then shut the door

Inuyasha grumbled and then went to get ready with out a shower.

He then walked down stairs just to see his brother run out of the house with the last donut.

'Today is going to be an awful day, it is freezing and I have to walk to school.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha then sat down to eat some cereal. About 10 minutes later he looked up at the clock only to see that if he didn't hurry he was going to be late again.

As he stepped out side it started to drizzle so he put his hood on over his silver hair and dog ears.

Anywhere else it would have been snowing but not in Tokyo where he was at. It was just freezing and raining.

'Just my luck I am going to freeze before I get to school.' Inuyasha thought angrily.

About a half hour later Inuyasha arrived at school 10 minutes late for home room and looking like someone had just poured a bucket of water on him.

So he walked to the office to get himself a pass to English class which was right after his homeroom.

**English Class**

Inuyasha was always very good with English and he really enjoyed his teacher and this class period so he was glad that English was his next class.

Inuyasha went and sat in his normal seat. Next to him his old friend Miroku was sitting beside him. They didn't talk much anymore but they use to be really close before he became "popular".

He started hanging out with Koga and the rest of the jocks and Inuyasha just didn't fit in with that crowed but Miroku and Inuyasha were still friends just not close.

They both nodded to each other when Miroku took the seat next to him then Koga walked in and Miroku and him clapped their hands together and started talking about the girls at the skate ring they went to last Friday.

Soon the teacher walked in and called the class' attention to him. "Good Morning class I am glad to see you all here this morning and I have a little announcement to make," He told them laying his rain jacket on the back of his chair.

"We have had the honor of being elected to participate in a country wide contest. You all will participate and this will be a big part of your grade so I don't want anyone trying to not participate." He began.

"Anyway all of you will be paired up in group of two and you will have to write children's book with atleast ten pages with illustrations and words." He told the class.

The class groaned and everyone started to slump in their seats. Then Kikyo the school slut and most popular girl in school raised her hand.

"Yes Kikyo?" the teacher asked. "Well Mr. Chase, I was wondering if we got to pick our partners." She asked then winked at him.

Mr. Chase shuddered and he began to glare.

"No I have already chosen your partners and before you all think about it I will not change my mind for any reason and you are stuck with the partner I have chosen for you."

Everyone moaned and began to complain.

Inuyasha smirked maybe his favorite teacher will pair him up with Miroku or Koga and he would be able to hang with Miroku again.

Mr. Chase cleared his voice and began to read off the partners.

"Mrs. Kikyo and Mrs. Kanna."

"Mr. Miroku and Mr. Koga." When he read out those to the guys looked at each other and smiled. But Inuyasha started panic. Who was he going to be paired with?

He looked around the room as the rest of the names began to be read off and as they were limited down to only 3 more people.

Kelsey who was a nice shy girl that played softball and was from America and Seth who also was from America and was out going and one of Koga's many jock friends. Either of those two would have been fine but the third possibility scared Inuyasha.

Kagome, she was the school freak she wore layers and layers of clothes. She had long black hair that she always wore down and was like a curtain.

She always was drawing and never spoke. Inuyasha remembered the first time he had seen her. She walked in and Kikyo started to make fun of the way she never spoke.

"Can you even understand me? Or are you just dumb?" Kikyo asked one day.

Everyone started laughing then Koga started saying "Awe look little Kaggy can't understand me."

So he started talking like a mentally challenged person and everyone continued to laugh.

Ever since that day people would make childish voices when ever she walked in or call her name to see if she could understand them.

She never cried or talked back. She just would sit down and begin to draw in her notebook.

So Inuyasha waited for his partner to be announced. 'Please let it be one of the Americans please please please.' He pleaded silently.

"Mr. Seth and Mrs. Kelsey." The teacher said and Inuyasha's eyes widened and his penciled dropped to the floor.

Miroku looked at him with a sympathetic look and Koga started laughing.

"Inuyasha and Kagome." Inuyasha's world dropped everyone started to look at him sympathetically.

Mr. Chase quieted down the class and began to tell them about the rules of the competition and how they could get a good grade and the winning cash money.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this information and Koga started to whoop and holler. The winning cash money was 500 dollars for each person.

But Inuyasha still didn't understand how his favorite teacher could ruin his favorite class and let him get fed to the dogs like this well to be more exact the wolves.

Inuyasha looked over to the window seat that Kagome was sitting at. She was hunched over her notebook and her face was covered by her black hair.

She was wearing a skirt with a pair of jeans over black stockings that you could see through the wholes in the jeans and different color leggings on each leg.

She also was wearing a black tank top over what looked like another black shirt that was long sleeved and a red turtle neck underneath it all and a black jacket was on the back of her chair.

Inuyasha had never really noticed how many layers she wore.

You could only see her hands and you could barley see those since she had gloves with no finger cloth on. He couldn't remember her face.

She never looks up from her notebook unless she is looking out the window or a teacher but she never talks to his knowledge.

"Ok class I have one more announcement and that is we will be going to the state library tomorrow for a field trip so you can look over other children books and get some ideas of your own." Mr. Chase announced.

Inuyasha groaned and let his head fall to his desk with a loud thud.

Koga snickered and Miroku looked at him again with sympathetic eyes.

His mother worked at the library she was the head librarian Inuyasha wasn't embarrassed of her he was embarrassed about his partner and how his mother was going to react when she saw how unhappy he was about working with her.

Finally the bell rang and Inuyasha waited for the class to leave before he walked up to Mr. Chase. "Mr. Chase can I speak to you?" He asked.

"Of course Inuyasha." Mr. Chase said smiling as he sat down behind his desk.

Inuyasha gulped and looked at Mr. Chase. "Well it is about my partner I was wondering if there was anyway you would consider changing it." He said meekly.

Mr. Chase stopped smiling and a look of confusion replaced it and rose and eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well she never speaks and people will make fun of me and I don't want to have to put up with that and she again does NOT speak." Inuyasha told his favorite teacher.

"Wow I expected more out of you Inuyasha I paired you with Kagome because I thought you would be fair towards her. And not to mention you are the best writer and class and she is the best artist and I thought you two would do wonderful on this project together." Mr. Chase told him.

Inuyasha looked at his feet truly embarrassed to let down Mr. Chase and sound like a snob.

"So no my decision will not change Inuyasha you will be partners with Kagome." He finished

Inuyasha nodded and began to walk to lunch.

AN Ok guys this is only the beginning there is a plot… I promise. Please review!

NEXT CHAPTER

FIELD TRIP

Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Field Trip

A/N I want to thank my two reviewers and the view that put me on their alert list. And I really want to thank BlossomOfTheSpirt who added me to their favorite authors list.

After the worst day of school in his life Inuyasha began to walk home. When he arrived he was surprised to see his brother was already home and up stairs blaring his music.

'Stupid brother he really plays his music to loud.' Inuyasha thought has he went and plopped on his sofa in the living room. He raised his hands and pulled them over his face. "How can this be happening?" he asked himself.

Inuyasha soon fell asleep thinking about is dilemma. About an hour later his mom walked in on her sleeping son. "Oh Inuyasha!" she said exasperated. She had just gotten off of work after a 13 hour shift.

Inuyasha jumped up surprised. "Wha-what?" He asked "Please tell me you put the meatloaf in the oven like I asked you too." She said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait what?" He asked her. "I asked you to put the meatloaf in the oven before I came home so I could take a shower before dinner and let me guess you didn't?" his mom asked.

Inuyasha shook his no as his mom plopped on the couch beside him. "I am really sorry mom I just had a really bad day like the worst ever." Inuyasha said sympathetically.

"It is ok sweetie I just am really tired it is not your fault." She told him patting his knee. "So what was so bad about today?"

Inuyasha sat up and looked at his mother golden brown eyes and gave a week smile. "Mom I got paired up with this girl who no one likes and she never talks for a school project and I don't know I don't think that it is fair because she is really weird but Mr. Chase said he was disappointed in me and all this crap. I just wanted to be paired up with one of the guys mom. And that is only half of my day!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh honey I don't think it is very fair for you to judge…this young lady before you have gotten know her obviously you haven't taken the time to speak to her and she might actually be a wonderful young lady and might help you. If Mr. Chase thinks it is a good idea and you respect him so much then maybe you should just trust in him on this." She told her son.

"Yeah well let's see if you feel that way when you see her tomorrow." He told her. She nodded and stood up. "Just give it time sweetie it will work out and I am glad I will be meeting her tomorrow during the field trip." She told me as she walked into the kitchen.

Inuyasha leaned against back of the couch and decided to just head to bed before another brilliant day tomorrow. So he stood up and went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Inuyasha got up and walked to school just like any other day. But today he was just fortunate enough to see Miroku and the guys walking across the bridge from his mini development to the street leading to the school.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said waving. Koga and the other guys kind of rolled their eyes. Inuyasha walked up to the guys and shook Miroku's hand.

"Tough break getting paired up with Little Kaggy." Koga said laughing. Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah tell me about it." Inuyasha said. Miroku patted him on the back.

"Hey man we are going to the roller rink this Friday did you want to come?" Miroku asked. "Yeah man." Koga said. Inuyasha thought about it for a second.

"Nah I probably have to do my project with the freak." He replied, he kind of felt bad for calling her that but he couldn't let the guys know that plus he and Miroku use to make fun of the rink when they were younger. "Have fun with that man." Koga said snorting.

"Well we better be going then." Seth said walking away with Koga and Miroku. Inuyasha snorted. And he continued on his way to school.

**At School**

"Ok class we are going to line up with your partners and sit with your partners on the bus and in the library this is not a social outing this is a school function." Mr. Chase announced out side of the class room.

Inuyasha raised both of his eyebrows. "Ok so get with your partners!" Mr. Chase yelled. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome standing behind the entire class looking at the sky.

"Come on Kaggy Waggy this bus is going to take you to the libwary." Koga said laughing with the rest of the class. Inuyasha groaned and walked towards her.

Kagome looked at him for a brief second and walked onto the bus with him in toe and they sat on the bus together but never said a word to each other.

Once they arrived at the library the class sat down at a table together. Inuyasha looked up and saw his mom so he decided to walk over.

"See mom that's why I don't want to be partner." Inuyasha said nudging his head towards her. There sat Kagome in her holey jeans and stockings underneath and today the same color leggings and a whit tank top and a black long sleeve shirt and a wed turtle neck under it.

She looked up from the book she was reading when Koga through a paper ball at her head, "Oh my god Inuyasha she is beautiful. I think she is just wonderful!" she told him. "Some times different isn't ugly or bad Inuyasha sometime unique is beautiful." She told him.

Inuyasha was confused. Now he wouldn't go as far to say Kagome was ugly but she surely wasn't beautiful like his mom was saying. She wore almost the same clothes every day and you could barely ever see her face.

He reluctantly walked back to the table. "What are we going to do this book on?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at him with a bored expression. But when she did her blue eyes bore into his amber. Inuyasha almost jumped back. He had never seen such beautiful depths of blue gray they were like the sky right after it rained and the sun was just about to peek through.

"I don't know maybe an animal of such? Or something." She replied. Inuyasha was again shocked she spoke. And her voice wasn't that of a child at all. It was melodious and beautiful.

Inuyasha shrugged then picked up a book with a puppy on it. "What about a puppy?" he asked. Kagome shrugged then started thinking. "I am better with people or two legged creatures and I think it would be easier for us to make something out of." Kagome replied.

"Ok well how about a child and a lost puppy?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave a weak smile. "Ok that sounds good." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"So do you want to come to my house tomorrow?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded.

That was all that happened that day. The next day was Saturday and Kagome was going to come over in the morning.

AN Ok next chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
